Pase lo que pase
by Hueto
Summary: Hermione ama a Sirius... Sirius ama a Hermione... nada malo puede pasar... ¿Cierto?


**:) éste es un One Shot para EmzF. Nunca he escrito sobre ellos. Y tal vez la diferencia de edades es mucha... pero espero que les guste :D Reviews :D**

* * *

><p>- Hermione basta - Suplicó el hombre. La muchacha castaña no dejó de besarle el cuello. Ella sabía que le gustaba.<p>

- ¿Por qué? - Preguntó inocentemente. Se sabía éste juego de memoria.

- Porque tú no quieres esto. - Le repitió él por enésima vez.

- Ya estoy bastante mayorcita. - Aseguró la joven sentándose en sus piernas.

- Ése es el problema… ¿no lo ves? - Preguntó el moreno ya molesto - Esto es… - La cargó y la llevó a la puerta. - inmoral.- terminó abriendosela.

Su acompañante sólo se rió y se abrochó la bata.

- ¿Y no fue inmoral la primera vez Sirius? -

- Todas las veces lo fue - Contestó revolviéndose un poco el cabello.

- ¿Te arrepientes? -

Sirius Black maldijo a todos los magos de los que se acordó. Esa mujer... no no no, esa _niña _lo iba a volver loco. Si no es que ya lo estaba, y seguramente lo estaba... mira que lograr lo que ninguna otra pudo. "De todas las faldas de las que debiste pasar, ésta era la más importante Black" pensó. Pero ya no había vuelta de hoja, la había probado, lo había envenenado, no había forma de no amarla cuando ponía esa cara de bebé berrinchudo. "Es una bebé Black".

- Si te dijera que si, ninguno de los dos lo creería -

- ¿Entonces? -

- ¿Sabes cuántos años tengo? -

- ¿Treinta? -

Sirius sonrió a su pesar. ¿Treinta? ¿Hace cuántos que tenía treinta?

- Hace algunos ayeres que pasé los treinta. -

- Pero no muchos - Aseguró Hermione acariciando su cara. - No se te notan -

Sirius volvió a sonreir y apartó su mano con delicadeza, mas no la soltó.

- Tu no eres objetiva. -

Hermione abrió la boca para decir algo, pero un ruido en las escaleras los separó.

- Es mejor que te vayas -

- Es mejor que me quede. -

- Te doy un beso y te vas -

- No... Sirius quiero quedarme contigo... -

- Ésta noche no -

- No me refiero a ésta noche. -

- Hermione no puedo... -

- ¿No me amas? -

- Te amo Hermione... Te amo mucho... pero por eso... -

Ella se adelantó para besarlo y aunque la conciencia de Sirius se retorció de disgusto y le gritó en la oreja que la soltara, él no le hizo caso y la atrajo hacia sí.

- ¿QUE DEMONIOS? -

Ambos se soltaron espantados, y la bata de Hermione se abrió lo suficiente para que la Sra. Weasley confirmara sus peores sospechas...

* * *

><p>Hermione no podía más... decididamente <em>tenía <em>que hablar con Sirius... desde las vacaciones de Navidad no había hablado con él (sin contar la vez en que apareció en la chimenea y Umbridge casi lo atrapa) Porque la Sra. Weasley no se le despegaba ni a sol ni a sombra. Decididamente ésas mujeres tenían que meterse en sus propios asuntos...

Una conmoción interrumpió el hilo de sus pensamientos. Hermione se horrorizó, no sólo porque no había escrito nada en su TIMO de Historia de la Magia, sino porque su mejor amigo estaba tirado en el suelo retorciéndose de dolor. Antes de que ella pudiera decirle algo el examinador ya lo había sacado del lugar.

* * *

><p>- ¡Harry! ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Te encuentras bien? ¿Estás enfermo? - Preguntó Hermione asustada<p>

- ¿Dónde estabas? - Inquirió Ron

- Vengan conmigo ¡Tengo que contarles una cosa! -

Los guió por el pasillo y los metió en un aula vacía.

- Voldemort tiene a Sirius -

- ¿QUÉ? - Gritó Hermione, el corazón se le fue a los pies...

- ¿Cómo lo...?

- Lo he visto. Ahora mismo. Cuando me he quedado dormido en el exámen -

- Pero... pero ¿dónde? ¿Cómo? - preguntó Hermione, que se había puesto muy pálida, decidida a no creerlo.. porque no podía ser... sencillamente no podía ser... de todas las personas... ¿por qué Sirius?

- No se cómo - Respondió Harry - Pero sé exactamente dónde. En el Departamento de Misterios hay una sala con un montón de hileras de estanterías llenas de esferas de cristal, y ellos están al final del pasillo número noventa y siete... Voldemort intenta utilizar a Sirius para conseguir eso que quiere tomar de allí dentro... Está torturándolo. ¡Dice que acabará matándolo!... ¿Cómo vamos a ir hasta allá? -

Ron balbuceó algo, pero a Hermione le zumbaban los oídos desde "acabará matándolo"... sacudió la cabeza y pensó con la mente fría. Voldemort no podía tener a Sirius. NO PODÍA.

- Harry - Le dijo a su amigo - ¿Cómo quieres que Voldemort haya entrado en el Ministerio de Magia sin que nadie lo hubiera descubierto? - _"Sí" _pensó "_eso tiene sentido. No hay forma de que..." _

- ¿Y yo qué sé?... ¡Lo que importa ahora es cómo vamos a entrar nosotros ahí también! -

- Pero Harry... piénsalo bien, son las cinco de la tarde... El Ministerio debe estar lleno de empleados... No pudieron haber llegado sin ser vistos. Deben ser los dos magos más buscados del mundo ¿Crees que podrían entrar en un edificio lleno de aurores sin ser detectados? - Hermione le dijo, para convencerse a sí misma.

- ¡Debe haber utilizado una capa invisible o algo así! Además el Departamento de Misterios siempre ha estado vacío cuando he ido. -

- Tu nunca has ido. Sólo has soñado que ibas - Espetó Hermione ya molesta.

- ¡Lo que yo tengo no son sueños normales! ¿Cómo explicas lo del padre de Ron? -

La chica se quedó sin palabras un momento. No sabía cómo rebatir a ésto... pero ceder quería decir que Sirius estaba sufriendo en ése momento. Y ésa idea la mataba. No podía ser...

- ¡Pero eso es tan... inverosímil! - Insistió Hermione desesperada - ¿Cómo quieres que Voldemort haya atrapado a Sirius si él no se ha movido de Grimmauld Place? - Eso le constaba a la chica, pues él no había podido ir a ninguna visita de Hogsmade porque la Sra. Weasley no se le despegaba.

- Tal vez.. Sirius consiguió salir... ya saben que odia esa casa - Aportó Ron

Hermione sabía que era una batalla perdida, por más que buscara excusas para hablar con Dumbledore al respecto, y para convencer a Harry de que estaba viendo las cosas sin objetividad (y la estaba arrastrando a ella de paso) no hubo manera.

Al final, el plan estaba listo...

* * *

><p>- ¡Tiene a Canuto!... ¿Tiene a Canuto en el sitio donde la guardan! -<p>

Ante éstas palabras, Hermione supo que Harry estaba aterrado, ¡había incluso confiado en Snape!... entonces... no había encontrado a Sirius en Grimmauld Place... y de nuevo sintió que el corazón se le iba a los pies y un nudo se le hacía en la garganta...

- No me gusta nada tener que hacer esto, Potter, pero me has obligado. A veces las circunstancias justifican el empleo de... Estoy segura que el ministerio comprenderá que no tuve otro remedio... Seguro que la maldición cruciatus te hará hablar. -

- No - Gritó Hermione - ¡Es ilegal profesora! ¡El ministerio no aprobará que viole la Ley! -

- Si Cornelius no se entera, no pasará nada. Cornelius nunca llegó a saber que fui yo quien envió a los dementores contra Potter en el verano, pero le encantó tener una excusa para expulsarlo del colegio. -

- ¿Fué usted? -

Mientras Harry gritaba, la castaña sólo podía pensar en la clase de torturas que Voldemort podría estar aplicando en Sirius ahora... tenía que salir de ahí como fuera... rápido.

- Hoy no te vas a librar - seguía hablando Umbridge - ¡_Cru..._!

- ¡NO! - Chilló Hermione entonces - ¡Harry, tendremos que contárselo! -

* * *

><p>Y ahora estaban volando. Hermione estaba cubierta en sangre, asiéndose a la crin de algo que no veía... y curiosamente no le importaba mucho. En lo único que pensaba era en Sirius. Volar le recordaba a Sirius. Rememoró tiempos felices en los que ella volaba en Buckbeack y él iba con ella. Recordó que en ése momento supo que le quería. Aunque nunca lo hubiera conocido. Era un hombre valiente, leal, experimentado y guapo.<p>

Hermione nunca se enteró de cómo había comenzado a idolatrar a Sirius Black. Tal vez fuera por Harry, que hablaba tan bien de él... o por Ron, que jamás la había visto como nada más que un "amig**o**"... o por Víktor que tenía menos cerebro que un maní, pero más hormonas que un brontosaurio... Pero la realidad era que se había enamorado... de un hombre mayor. Algo que nunca pensó que pasaría. Ciertamente nunca le habían atraído los chicos más grandes que ella. Pero había algo en su cabello despeinado, sus ojeras, su expresión de tristeza y aún así la chispa que sólo él podía tener...

* * *

><p>- Tendría que estar por aquí cerca - afirmó Harry en voz baja - Estoy seguro... Podría estar - susurró Harry con voz ronca escudriñando en siguiente pasillo - O quizá - corrió a mirar en el siguiente.<p>

- Harry... - Dijo Hermione. Aliviada de que Sirius no estuviera ahí.

- ¿Qué? -

- Me parece que Sirius no está aquí - Aseguró ella intentando aguantar su alegría... después de todo aún tenían que regresar a Hogwarts a salvo. Pero saber que pronto, en verano, ella y Sirius podrían escaparse de la Sra. Weasley elevaba su felicidad a límites no conocidos ni por ella misma.

- ¡Harry! - Dijo Ron de pronto

- ¿Qué? -

- ¿Has visto éso? -

- ¿Qué ocurre? -

- ¡Lleva tu nombre! -

* * *

><p>- ¡<em>Silencius! - <em>gritó Hermione y el hombre se quedó sin voz. Siguió moviendo los labios detrás de la máscara. El otro mortífago lo apartó bruscamente.

_- ¡Petríficus totalus! - _gritó Harry cuando el segundo mortífago levantaba su varita.

- Bien hecho. Har... -

El mortífago al que Hermione dejó mudo acababa de dar un latigazo con la varita un haz de llamas moradas atravesó el pecho de Hermione. La chica soltó un "oh" de sorpresa, se le doblaron las rodillas, y se derrumbó.

* * *

><p>Hubiera deseado no despertar ése día. Que nadie le dijera que había muerto. Que ningún Dumbledore con su infinita sabiduría hubiera llegado a consolarla. Que no le dijera palabras de aliento que en realidad no significaban nada...<p>

Lo primero que imaginas al encontrar el amor... es que va a durar para siempre, que no importa cuántas cosas malas pasen, lo van a poder superar. Pero ¿cómo superas la infinita distancia de la muerte?. Tu alma le pertenecerá siempre, y tal vez con los años llegue la resignación... pero ¿Qué pasa con los besos? ¿Qué pasa con tus manos en su cabello? ¿Y las risas que te provocaba? ¿Qué pasa con su mirada? ¿Dónde está su olor? ¿Dónde está el calor de su cuerpo contra el tuyo?... El tiempo no te lo va a regresar, nada te lo va a regresar...

Hermione Granger nunca supo cómo es que se enamoró de Sirius Black... cualquiera diría que era un capricho de adolescente pero no era así... Y ahora no tendría tiempo de probárselo al mundo...

Lo que más le dolía, era que no había podido despedirse... que había despertado con la ilusión de verlo de nuevo... que no había podido decirle que lo amaba... que era su primer amor y que nunca, pasara lo que pasara... jamás lo olvidaría...


End file.
